


Burning Fires

by Quiet_crash



Series: Idols of Alagaesia [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon!Chanyeol, Dragon!Sehun, Dragon!Tao, Gen, Rider!Baekhyun, Rider!Luhan, Rider!Suho, Rider!Yixing, dragon!kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: This wasn't exactly what Baekhyun had wanted when he complained of boredom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little glossary:
> 
> islingr - light-bringer  
> sundavr - shadow

“Hi, Leaders. You wanted to see us?” Baekyun said, as Chanyeol rumbled a greeting, excitedly nudging Yifan in the side with his left wing, making the older dragon snarl. Noone paid him any attention, everybody knew Yifan had a soft spot for a few of the younger dragons treating them in a rather fatherly way and Chanyeol was one of them.

 

Junmyeon smiled. “Yes, Baekhyun. It's good to see you. How are you doing?”

 

“We literally saw each other yesterday, I'm good,” the younger rider laughed. “But I was hoping you would have something exciting for us to do! You do, don't you? Please say you do!” he wheedled.

 

“I do, of course I do. You only complained twenty times yesterday that you were so bored you were going to wither and die of it.” Junmyeon snorted.

 

Baekhyun grinned, excitedly. “Well then, give it! Yeollie and I can't wait to go!”

 

 _Patience, Baekhyun. Learn all the details before you pack your bags,_ Yifan's deep voice sounded in his head. _And Chaneyol, stop fidgeting or I'm going to sit on you._

 

Chastised, Chanyeol quieted but his enthusiasm did not go away. His bright orange eyes focused on Junmyeon, as if he was trying to pull the answers out of him with his gaze alone. Yifan snorted, annoyed.

 

“Say, Baekhyun. Do you remember the name of your birth village?” Junmyeon asked.

 

Baekhyun frowned, his suspicions aroused. “Like I could forget that awful place. Why?”

 

“Well, it appears they are having some sort of trouble. One person missing and some night disturbances. Suspecting magic because no traces are ever left. I was thinking I should send someone well-versed in magic, charismatic and familiar with the place. What do you say?” Junmyeon explained, looking at his subordinate intently. He remembered the young human boy, scrawny but loud. His enthusiasm and energy were equally endearing and tiring and it took some time before Baekhyun found his place in the world and in the Riders.

 

He remembered how cheerful Baekhyun always seemed but how he never lowered his guard. He remembered Minseok telling him of how he first met Baekhyun. And it all came first and foremost from how his fellow villagers had treated him as a child. Baekhyun hated his home village because it hurt him and the wounds only recently healed thanks to Chanyeol, his training and his fellow Riders but now a chance appeared for the young man to confront his past and prove how much he grew, to himself and to those that had tried to put him down when he was just beginning his journey.

 

But would he do it?

 

Baekhyun's usually sunny disposition grew darker at the mention of his place of birth. But just as Junmyeon hoped, the fire in his eyes did not diminish and after a few seconds of silence, presumably to talk to Chanyeol, he grinned wolfishly.

 

 

“I never thought I would go back there but duty calls,” he said, his eyes burning. “It's time to show them our worth, Chaneyol.”

 

The dragon in question snarled his agreement. Junmyeon allowed himself a little, proud smile. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were impressive indeed. Nothing stood in their way.

 

 _Whatever tries, they burn it up and grow stronger for it,_ Yifan agreed in his head. _Now give them the scroll and lets go fly._

 

Junmyeon gave Baekhyun the scroll containing all the information he had received about the mission and watched as the young man nimbly climbed on Chanyeol's back to go pack, shouting goodbyes behind himself.

 

He already couldn't wait until they came back.

 

–

 

 _It's going to be fine,_ Chanyeol said as they flew over the mountaintops. Cold air bit into Baekhyun's cheeks but he didn't want to use magic to keep himself warm preferring to hoard all the energy he could in case the job required it.

 

 _I know it will be. I have you with me. And together we are awesome!_ Baekhyun said though he couldn't deny the slight nervousness, the one butterfly squirming in his stomach. Chanyeol's happiness at his statement overshadowed it for a few moments.

 

The journey wasn't long. Rarely was any journey long when you made it on dragon wings. This one however felt even shorter to Baekhyun than it should have. The village of his birth was located near the Flam lake at the base of The Spine. It took them two days of moderate, energy-conserving travel pace. To Baekhyun it felt simultaneously like a few hours and a week. Chanyeol did what he could to lift his spirits, for the most part being successful. He knew Baekhyun too well but the rider was grateful for it. He hated how he was still so undone by that place and those people. His youth was in the past and after his mother died he didn't look back as he set out for journey to Vroengard. Becoming a Dragon Rider has always been his dream and though the villagers only ridiculed him for it, like they ridiculed his mother for being a single parent, he would not be deterred. She died when he was young but before that she frequently told him to never let anyone make him give up on his dreams. He took that advice to heart.

 

She had said gods had a plan for him. He didn't know about gods but he had known for certain that village life was not for him. His lithe body and elvish features didn't fit at all with the hard, square faces and broad-shouldered, muscled bodies of the men in the village. His natural curiosity wouldn't let him settle for the mind-numbing monotony of ploughing, sowing, harvesting, rinse and repeat. The village life stifled him. He hated it and the villagers hated him.

 

He had been 12 when he left and he never looked back. He almost never made it because a twelve-year-old child travelling alone can hardly be expected to survive in the world. His mother must have been watching over him though, because one day, when his food supply has long since ended and he was walking forward on his blistered, tired feet only thanks to the power of his will and the bitter thought that he would rather die than turn back to the hateful place he had grown up in, a huge, bronze dragon appeared from nowhere (at least that's what it seemed like to his near-delirious mind).

 

From the dragon's back a woman slid down and approached him, inquiring as to his destination and apparent lack of company. Baekhyun, weak with awe and malnutrition, told her everything, begging her to take him with her so that he can become a Dragon Rider too.

 

Her name was Mirim and she was a human Rider on her way with a mission. She decided to take him with her because leaving him there would be equal to killing him herself. His scant weight made no difference to her dragon and they decided to leave the child with him as she went into the city for the mission. Baekhyun had been so amazed and tired he passed out and didn't remember anything from the journey.

 

Two months into his stay on Vroengard, Chanyeol hatched for him.

 

And now, almost sixteen years later Baekhyun was returning to his place of birth, this time on the back of his own dragon, having fulfilled his dreams.

 

 _Baekhyunnie, we're here,_ Chanyeol, who up till now let him stay immersed in his thoughts, grabbed his attention delicately and then banked, gradually loosing altitude until finally he landed neatly in the main square of the village.

 

 _So this is your nest? Looks… not very impressive,_ he said, eyeing the place curiously.

 

Baekhyun chuckled despite himself. _Yes, this is my nest._ He undid the stirrups carefully and then lightly slipped down Chanyeol's leg to the ground.

 

Then, he took a look around. It looked poorer than in his memories, though he wasn't sure whether to take that as a sign of how used he was to the tasteful, beautiful architecture of Vroengard and elven, as well as dwarf cities he has seen since he's left this village, or as an actual observation of the village's problems.

 

Either way it was looking very poor. He could feel Chanyeol's matching opinion and the dragon's slight guilt over thinking so badly about Baekhyun's 'nest'.

 

 _Remember I hate this place,_ Baekhyun reminded him and the slight guilt faded as Chanyeol let out a strange warble-growl sound that Baekhyun knew meant laughter.

 

The villagers obviously didn't know it and every single one took a few steps back from where they had approached the newly arrived pair. Baekhyun snorted internally and adopted his best dignified attitude, straightening his back and smoothing his expression into perfect politeness as he walked along Chanyeol's side to his head.

 

For show, he put one hand on his dragon's fiery orange, massive chest as if he was restraining him or calming him down, giggling through their bond as Chanyeol purposefully shifted like he wanted to take a step froward and then settled under his touch, grumbling slightly and rustling his wings.

 

He waited, amused, as finally the village leaders gathered enough courage to come closer, and then he spoke: “I am Rider Baekhyun and this is my dragon, Chanyeol. We were sent here by Head Dragon Rider Junmyeon who received a call for help from this village. Is that correct?”

 

He congratulated himself mentally when his voice came out strong and sure, ringing throughout the square. It was such a nice feeling to see the smith, a tall, imposing man who had once laughed him out of his workshop after Baekhyun asked about sword-making, regard him with seriousness and even a certain amount of respect though a hint of doubt still lingered.

 

_Well, we haven't done anything yet. Just wait till they see us in action._

 

The others too: the tanner, the farmers. Baekhyun's heart warmed a little when he saw the innkeeper, Ingost, and his wife, Helen, who had let him stay at the inn in exchange for work after his mother died and let him take some of their food when he decided to go look for way to join the Riders.

 

 _They were the only people who managed to find some compassion in their hearts_ , he said to Chanyeol and he could feel the great dragon's gratitude towards the unknowing couple standing in the crowd gathered around them.

 

Finally, the tanner Orlon spoke: “That is right. We sent for help. Are you sure you can provide it?”

 

Chanyeol's chest vibrated with a low growl. Baekhyun bristled internally as well but kept it hidden. “How about you tell me exactly what is this problem you are bothering the Riders with.”

 

Tension rose thick in the air. Some villagers glared briefly at Orlon, probably scared that Baekhyun would leave without helping them. Or that Chanyeol would burn their lives around them for his disrespect. The man persisted though, clearly not impressed with Baekhyn and his dragon or Junmyeon's recommendation. “We sent your Head Leader guy a scroll. Didn't you read it?”

 

Baekhyun squashed the need to choke the man. Disrespecting him was one thing but dismissively disrespecting Junmyeon was unacceptable. Chanyeol eyed the wooden houses around them not even trying to be subtle as Baekhyun answered.

 

“You sent a brief summary of your situation. One person missing, night disturbances, no traces left. I need details. Who is missing? How did that happen? What is the nature of the disturbances? I will need to talk to people and look around the village. Now, is there anyone competent enough here to be of help during the investigation?” Baekhyun asked, turning away from the tanner and clearly dismissing him. Chanyeol sent him an image of the man fuming and they laughed together through their bond.

 

Outwardly, Baekhyun kept up his efficient, polite appearance as a few of the villagers came forward (stopping as far from Chanyeol as they could without looking ridiculous). Several offered to show him around and explain what happened to them as well as talk about the missing son of one of the farmers.

 

He spent the whole day listening to everyone that had something to tell him. The most important seemed the missing farmer so Baekhyun made sure to visit his home and comb through it in search of any kind of clue, while Chanyeol took to the skies and check if he could see anything with his excellent vision.

 

The more he saw the less Baekhyun liked it. The missing person was a boy, now man, he had known in the past; they never liked each other. Ganby was the perfect villager – strong, down to the earth and in line to take over a good chunk of fertile earth after his ageing father. His rather fortunate position and superior physique resulted in a slightly overblown ego. Other kids showed him respect but Baekhyun was never one to blindly follow power and refused to be cowed or impressed, which angered the other boy. A slight disagreement between them grew into a vehement enmity until Baekhyun left the village in search of better life for himself.

 

Now, Ganby was gone. In his house however, Baekhyun found ominous traces of magic and after a bit of rummaging, their primary source – a silver pendant with a single stone embedded in the middle. It definitely didn't fit in the wooden house, furnished in a simple and efficient manner.

 

A few questions revealed that the pendant was acquired from a travelling merchant for an astoundingly low price. The man left the village the very next day despite the fair being scheduled to last for a few days still.

 

His worry growing, Baekhyun proceeded to ask the ageing parents of the missing farmer if they had perhaps noticed something unusual in his behaviour.

 

“Well, it was unusual for him to buy a trinket, that's for sure,” the old man said, his wife nodding in agreement and adding that “He spent a lot of time in his room looking at it, too. I never thought he'd be interested in jewellery!”  
  
“That's it? He just looked at it?” Baekhyun pressed, hoping against logic that it wasn't leading where the clues pointed at.

 

“Well,” the woman furrowed her brows in an effort to jog her memory. “Well, there was one time I thought he'd been talking to someone. But it turned out he was alone when I entered.”

 

“Could've been someone outside the window.” Her husband shrugged.

 

“Could've,” she agreed.

 

“And then the next morning he was gone?” the rider inquired further.

 

“That's right.” The man confirmed. “Went out in the morning to work in the fields. Last time I seen him, it was.”

 

Baekhyun thanked them and, after one last sweep of the house with his mind, he exited the house, going in the direction of the patch of field Ganby had supposedly gone to work at on the day he fell off the face of the earth. Chanyeol joined him. Together they carefully looked around the fields, it was not the fields though, that held the key to their investigation.

 

Chanyeol took to the skies and employed his excellent vision to try and look for something suspicious. There were not many things as suspicious as a huge circle of burnt ground and flora in a clearing a bit into The Spine.

 

Baekhyun bit his lip as he inspected it. _It seems our hypothesis is true, after all,_ he said to Chanyeol who rumbled worriedly, all the puzzle pieces coming together into one awful picture.

 

This was bad. There was only one thing that could have caused all this and it was a dangerous, arguably THE most dangerous, creature in all of Algaesia.

 

_We've got to talk to Junmyeon._

 

–

 

They went back into the village with their spirits low but heads held high. Again, Chanyeol descended into the main square and Baekhyun, lips pressed close and expression grim, requested a mirror be brought to them.

 

As soon as a sufficiently big mirror was supplied and set up, the rider whispered the appropriate spell. All that watched had the impression that the mirror's surface rippled before smoothing out into an image of a man with a boyish face but eyes speaking clearly of his years. His hair was light blond, tousled wildly as if he just came back from flying with his dragon. He was standing tall in front of a mirror set up in an open space under a canopy of tightly knit boughs. Behind him a huge, blood red eye blinked at them.

 

The crowd in the square erupted in hushed whispers of awe. Baekhyun and the man didn't pay them any mind. The young rider bowed his head respectfully and said: “Leader Junmyeon. Greetings, from Chanyeol and I.”

 

The man nodded back. “Baekhyun. I suppose you have a report for us?”

 

“It's a Shade.”

 

The man visibly paled. Audible growling filtered through the mirror; apparently his dragon was also not happy with the news.

 

Junmyeon took a deep breath. “I don't suppose you would hang back if I told you to?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “I'm concerned this Shade is after me specifically. If I left he could take it out on the village. I can't risk that.”

 

Junmyeon nodded slowly, as if it was the hardest thing he's ever done. “I see,” he said finally. “Those are bad news indeed. I'm sending you backup. They'll be there as fast as it's possible. Hang in there till then. Please. Both of you.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. The image faded, replaced by his grave reflection.

 

Now it was just a matter of time.

 

–

 

First, he organized the villagers. He had them gather in one place and erected a magical barrier around them. Their safety was his first priority, after all. He worried about it, because in a fight with a being comprised of several powerful spirits, possessing a staggering amount of power and strength, not to mention the insane reflexes, he could easily see himself getting overwhelmed and letting the spell go, which would be disastrous.

 

Chanyeol of course would aid him in any way possible, both in the fight between their minds and the physical fight if such a need arose, but Baekhyun would have to take the brunt of all that concentrated hate and it was looking bad.

 

They could only hope the reinforcements would arrive early enough to find them all alive.

 

Noone argued when he made the preparations. All the villagers were apparently made aware of how dangerous a creature called Shade was and they trembled at the mere thought of it having invaded their village night after night, miraculously not killing anyone but some animals, draining them of energy.

 

Baekhyun was anxious but determined to do his job right, and that was: protect those who depended on him and Chanyeol because they couldn't protect themselves. His resolve only strengthened when a young boy, thin and obviously not very well cared for, came up to him when he was passing near the barrier and tugged on his trousers, glancing at Chanyeol worriedly.

 

Baekhyun looked down at him and his heart squeezed because he saw himself in the kid.

 

There was always the one unfortunate orphan, it seemed.

 

“What is it?” he asked, though not unkindly.

 

“Master Rider,” the boy said, looking at him with two huge, green eyes. “Master Rider, are you going to fight the Shade?”

 

“Most likely,” Baekhyun confirmed.

 

“And your dragon too?”

 

“Yes, Chanyeol is my best friend and partner, so we're going to fight together.” The Rider smiled reassuringly. “So you see, with us both on your side you have nothing to fear!”

 

“Master dragon Chanyeol looks very scary!” The boy nodded decidedly. Baekhyun chuckled. Then he made up his mind and took the boy by his thin hand, leading him up to where Chanyeol was sitting, busy surveying the fields around them. However, he abandoned that task as the two humans came closer, turning his great head to look at them.

 

Baekhyun squatted next to the boy. “I'll tell you a little secret,” he said, watching happily as the kid's eyes lit up. “Chanyeol here might look scary, and sometimes act scary, like when we need his strength to protect someone, but really he's very nice and you don't need to fear him, as long as you're a good person.”

 

Chanyeol's fond amusement filled their bond as he lowered his head and shifted to look the boy in the eye. “Would you allow him to speak directly to you, to your mind?” Baekhyun asked. The child nodded his head frantically, his awed gaze trained on the dragon, his hands gripping the rider's hands.

 

 _Hello, human hatchling,_ Chanyeol said making the boy jolt from surprise at the sound of his deep voice echoing directly in his mind.

 

“H-hello, master dragon,” he answered, somewhat tremulously.

 

 _Are you scared?_ Chanyeol asked and received a hesitant nod in response. _That's wise. Shades are very scary. But you don't need to worry. My rider and I will do everything in our power to keep you safe, and we are pretty powerful._

 

Baekhyun watched as the dragon's words made the child's spine straighten in an unconscious sign of his fear abating a little. Chanyeol rumbled warmly and blew hot air into the boy's face, tousling his hair but bringing a delighted smile to his face.

 

“What's your name?” Baekhyun asked, bringing attention back to himself and smiling impishly like they just shared a great secret between the three of them.

 

“Miklus, master Rider.” Came the answer, accompanied with a shy but toothy smile.

 

“Well, Miklus-” “Rider!” a sharp bark of his title interrupted him. One of the farmers has been watching them talk, scowling, and apparently felt the need to intervene. Now he was stalking towards them, notably out of the barrier range. “What is it?” Baekyun furrowed his brows.

 

“Why are you wasting your time talking to this ungrateful little urchin when we're supposedly waiting for an attack from this Shade creature?!” The man said irritably and took a breath to continue when Baekhyun spoke up: “We are waiting. That's what we are all doing. Tell me though, where did I say to wait?” he asked coldly.

 

The farmer sputtered. “The child- the child isn't in the barrier either!”

 

“Miklus isn't in the barrier because _I_ brought him outside. Have I given you permission to leave it? I don't think so,” he continued, not waiting for an answer. “And in that case, you'd better go back or I won't be able to guarantee your safety. And for the future, do not make my work more difficult by wilfully ignoring my instructions.”

 

Under his glare the man seemed to wilt and shuffle back into the protective barrier. Baekhyun looked back down at the boy, internally sighing at seeing most of his and Chanyeol's work in bringing him some peace ruined. “You better go back too, kiddo. It's safer in there than out here. And keep your chin up, it's going to be okay!” he said, striving for a cheerful tone.

 

The child nodded, sniffing a bit but bravely looking into his eyes. “Thank you, master Rider! You're fantastic, and master dragon Chanyeol is fantastic too!”  
  
Baekhyun grinned. “Thanks, Miklus. We're honoured you think so. Now come, I'll take you back to the barrier.”

 

The child clung to his hand as long as he possibly could without dragging him inside with him.

 

Baekhyun returned to his watchful strolling around the circle, focused mostly on carefully letting his mind map out their surroundings but ready to close it off immediately in case of an attack. Chanyeol too observed the fields intently, actually more likely to notice if the Shade was coming thanks to his sharp vision and its focus on the reddish colours.

 

Nothing was happening.

 

After a few hours the villagers started complaining, first in quiet whispers but then bolder, and Baekhyun ignored them as best as he could, his nervousness mounting.

 

The sun disappeared behind the horizon when Orlon finally snapped and addressed him with accusations of incompetence and falseness. Baekhyun ignored him as well, too focused on his work, but Chanyeol turned to the circle in a lightening fast move and opened his huge jaws, letting out a pillar of roaring flames right at the villagers.

 

The barrier stopped the inferno but when he closed his jaws, all the people inside it were pale with shock and fear, some fallen to the ground, covering their heads, a few children crying in the following silence. One woman fainted.

 

Having made his point, Chanyeol turned back to observe the fields where Baekhyun wasn't presently looking and immediately reared back, wings opening in agitation.

 

_Baekhyun!_

 

The Shade has come.


	2. Chapter 2

“My, what an impressive display of power.” A cold, unpleasant voice came from the shadows, sending a shiver down Bakehyun's spine. He whirled towards where it came from, putting his hand on the pommel of his sword in readiness. “And what do we have here. Byun Baekhyun himself. We had been worried that perhaps you might not be the one to come and we would have to wait but alas, it seems like your leader did exactly what we wanted him to do.”

 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, seeing the familiar face changed by the spirits into an ugly, terrifying mask of deathly pale skin, thin and surrounded by rust-coloured hair. Ganby might have been a bully and an idiot, to listen to a sorcerer talking to him from a _highly suspicious and magical silver pendant,_ but he didn't deserve to be possessed and destroyed by evil spirits that took over his body.

 

Although apparently he was not altogether destroyed if the Shadow's first deed as a living creature was to hunt for him, out of some old resentment.

 

“What, nothing to say? That's new. We remember clearly you were always unable to _shut up_.”

 

Chanyeol growled, echoes of his Rider's discomfort at opening the old wounds reaching him through the protective walls around their minds.

 

“Oh shush, you beast. We wish to speak with our old friend here. Let us not neglect you though,” the Shade said, twisting his lips into a vicious smile and muttering a spell under his breath. Baekhyun caught the word _sundavr_ and yanked his sword out of its sheath, willing his energy to flow into it.

 

He had named it _Islingr_ for a reason. In Ancient Language it meant “Light-bringer”.

 

The orange blade lit up rapidly, revealing twisting shadows that raced towards the dragon who immediately sent another pillar of flames right into their midst. Most dissipated, scorched, but one managed to avoid that fate and reached Chanyeol, who roared in pain as it gauged a wound into his side, somehow reaching between the hard scales and hurting the body underneath them.

 

Baekhyun bit his lip, anger and fear mounting, but trusted Chanyeol to deal with the unexpected enemy himself. Chanyeol, noticing new shadow creatures emerging from the dusk around them, unfurled his wings and launched into the dark sky, the beasts following him in the air where he proceeded to try and concentrate his flames into fireballs, twisting and turning gracefully to avoid any more wounds.

 

Baekhyun forced himself to not look at his partner, instead intently watching the Shade, who smiled at him nastily and continued talking.

 

“Now we can finally have a civil conversation. How have you been? You look good. Short though. Fancy dragon, fancy shining sword, master Dragon Rider, through and through. Funny, we thought you wouldn't survive when you left this place and yet. How did that happen?” He waited, but receiving no reply to his goading, his smile changed into a frown. “Indeed, some gods must be favouring you. You always got exactly what you wanted, despite being a weak, dumb child that never could do what it was told to. And now you are a famous master Rider, and the villagers are still just that – poor, close-minded people. You travel the world, they stay here all their lives and work till death takes them as you prance around elf cities and eat their delicacies,” he spat viciously.

 

“Is that it?” Baekhyun hissed. “You're jealous that I managed to fulfil my dreams while you were stuck here with the best piece of land in the village. Are you aware how dumb and childish _you_ sound?”

 

The Shade let out an angry scream, an awful, grating sound of many voices screeching together that hurt Baekhyun's ears, and sent a few shadow creatures his way. Baekhyun dispatched them with a few graceful swings of his gleaming sword.

 

But that was not the end of the attack. Immediately after the shadows failed, the protective walls around Baekhyun's mind were attacked with a power he has never dealt with before and he froze up, desperately trying to ward off the assault and strengthen his shields before the Shade managed to breach them.

 

Meanwhile, the creature took advantage of the fact that its many spirits could focus on many tasks at once and launched a physical attack, unsheathing his own long sword and crossing the distance between them with a dizzying speed.

 

Baekhyun automatically blocked it with _Islingr_ , thanking his mother in heavens for having had the occasion to spar with his elvish friends. The Shade's reflexes and strength were even greater than elvish but those mock duels have given him some idea about how to fight with stronger, faster opponents.

 

He gathered his thoughts and made sure his mind was impenetrable as he forced his body to move, avoiding the next swing, aimed at his neck. They continued to dance, the Shade mostly attacking, Baekhyun desperately defending himself but trying not to give up too much ground.

 

It was the hardest fight in the young Rider's life. Unable to communicate with and take comfort and strength from the presence of Chanyeol, barely keeping his mind safe, he struggled to avoid as many hits as he could. He learned very fast that parring or blocking was dangerous due to the staggering strength with which the Shade attacked. Soon his arm started tiring, muscles beginning to hurt and go numb from receiving so many blows; it was all he could do to remind himself that panic meant death, his and Chanyeol's and the villagers' and countless others who the Shade would slay for its amusement in the future. Giving up was not an available choice. He had to fight and he had to win.

 

Despite that firm resolution and his best efforts he could see himself losing, and soon, especially when, after he was a split second too late with one defensive manoeuvre, the Shade's blade sliced through his bicep.

 

He gritted his teeth, dangerously close to panic despite himself, when the air vibrated as ear-shattering _whams_ of wingbeats heralded the arrival of the promised backup. Baekhyun felt hope surging in his heart but didn't let his concentration waver, aware that if the did, it would be mercilessly used against him, resulting in his death. He continued to parry and dodge, neatly catching his balance, used to frequent local mini-earthquakes that tended to occur when adult dragons landed.

 

The Shade was obviously unaccustomed to them and as such Baekhyun breathed easier for a second of respite, and then he felt the mental attack weaken, as the newcomers joined the fight.

 

That changed the game entirely. Finally able to spare some of his brain power for things other than immediate survival, Baekhyun risked a quick recharge of his energy from what he and Chanyeol had stored in the mandarin garnet fitted into _Islingr_ 's pommel. Feeling his muscles regaining some of their lost strength and mind clearing a bit, he dived into the fight anew, this time able to lead a few attacks himself. He elected to not attempt healing the wound. It hurt but ultimately it didn't hinder him too much if he just pushed it away from his thoughts.

 

It was easy to do, considering how much his mind was preoccupied with the constant battering on his mental shields.

 

Abruptly, white flames surrounded them. Baekhyun wasn't fazed, trusting his friends to keep him safe; and they did. However, the attack forced the Shade to divide its concentration further. In a well coordinated act of teamwork, when Tao (for only Tao possessed scales in this purest white colour) let out his fiery roar, he and his rider also increased the strength of their mental attacks.

 

The Shade stumbled, momentarily slowing.

 

That was all Baekhyun needed.

 

He spun away from the creature's attack, ducked under its arm, angling _Islingr_ upward, and then thrust it with all his power-

 

-right into the Shade's heart.

 

For a moment it was as if time stopped as the Shade looked upon the blade embedded in his chest in complete shock. Then, suddenly, it screamed inhumanly and the world started moving again. The previously pale skin became completely translucent, revealing twisting shadows that made up the creature, finally bursting and letting them out into the air in a terrifying explosion of noise and energy.

 

Baekhyun planted his feet and covered his head with his injured arm trying to shield himself physically and mentally from the last assault the Shade sent at them. He felt the barrier draining him of energy further as it absorbed the wave, not letting it touch the villagers. His head spun and his knees gave out but only when he was sure the Shade was gone did he let his sword fall to the ground beside him.

 

“Baekhyun!” someone screamed at him. He didn't have the strength to check who it was. Probably Yixing. But Yixing didn't scream at people…

 

In the next second two sets of strong arms supported his listing body. _Two? Chanyeol?_

 

_Baekhyun!_ His mind was flooded by his dragon's consciousness radiating worry and pride. _Baekhyun! Are you okay?!_ A scant amount of energy trickled into him through their bond and it roused him a little. He opened his mind entirely, letting Chanyeol in completely, to be as close to him as possible, projecting thankfulness and the need for closeness. Chanyeol radiated warmth and concern, surrounding him in a mental embrace.

 

“Are you okay?” sounded next to his ear and Baekhyun blinked back into reality. There was Yixing, kneeling in front of him. Wait, then who was holding him up?

 

“Hey! Answer, Baekhyun!”

 

“Luhan?” he mumbled, surprised.

 

“Well, at least you recognize me so maybe you're not in that bad a shape,” the elf grumbled.

 

“Baekhyun, I'm going to heal your arm-”

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun lurched towards him, gripping his shirt. “Chanyeol got a bad wound on his side, help him first. I don't have enough energy...”

 

_It's not that bad, I can wait,_ Chanyeol piped up.

 

“I have enough energy to heal the both of you, don't worry,” Yixing smiled at him reassuringly and Baekhyun subsided, letting him work, sighing in relief as the stinging pain faded.

 

“Also, drop the barrier. It's not needed anymore,” Luhan reminded him. “I'm gonna go manage those villagers, they're completely petrified. You sit for a while, mister Shadeslayer,” he added with a grin, tousling Baekhyun's hair and standing, keeping his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders until something much larger and warmer took his place and the tired human leaned back on his dragon's side, patting it gratefully.

 

Yixing also stood to tend to Chanyeol's wound and other minor scrapes he acquired during his own fight.

 

Chanyeol's body vibrated in a deep rumble, the dragon happy to have his Rider safe and resting after the mortal danger they just faced. Baekhyun smiled too, reaching for his sword and draining the garnet of any remaining energy, sharing the reserves with his dragon. Chanyeol was still breathing deeply and fast after the shadow minions thoroughly tested his abilities.

 

_Not even Yifan-elda's tests were this gruelling,_ Chanyeol admitted, thankfully accepting the energy.

 

_You were amazing,_ Baekhyun said.

 

_I could barely keep up with those shadows near the end. Our Sehunnie was a huge help though. He should have been panting for breath on the ground with Tao and instead he stayed with me in the air and successfully got rid of almost half of those things,_ Chanyeol told him, brimming with pride for their youngest.

 

_Sehunnie! I'm surprised Junmyeon let him come,_ Baekhyun remarked.

 

_Why wouldn't he? Luhan and I finished our training like each of you, we're a fully fledged Dragon-Rider pair!_ came Sehun's irritated reply.

 

_I know that,_ Baekhyun soothed, _I just meant that our leader is awfully protective of you._

 

_I'm not a hatchling anymore!_

 

_You sure aren't,_ Chanyeol agreed.

 

_You fought well today, Sehun,_ Tao added. _It won't be forgotten._

 

Sehun rustled his wings but settled back down to rest, mollified.

 

“Thank you, guys,” Baekhyun said aloud suddenly, making them all look to where he was sitting against Chanyeol's fiery orange side. “If it wasn't for you we'd have been in deep shit.”

 

He received three different versions of 'you're an idiot, Baekhyun' before Yixing smiled at him and, ignoring the others, said: “You don't have to thank us. We're a family, we'll always come back you up, no matter what you're dealing with.”

 

_Baekhyun, there's a kid who really wants to see you. I'm gonna bring him over, 'kay?_ Luhan's voice echoed in his head. Baekhyun blinked, surprised, but agreed.

 

Chanyeol helped him to his feet as Luhan appeared leading Miklus by the hand. The child was clearly in awe of the three dragons he found himself surrounded by, all eyeing him curiously, but he scampered after Luhan to where Baekhyun was and threw himself at the tired rider.

 

If it wasn't for Chanyeol's support Baekhyun would have fallen. He hugged the boy as Miklus sniffed into his shirt, squeezing his waist. Luhan's brows went up in silent surprise but for once he didn't say anything, going back to herding the still scared people back to their village.

 

“Hey, Miklus. It's okay now,” he soothed, smiling and patting the boy's back.

 

“The Shade was so scary,” Miklus whispered. Then he looked up at Baekhyun's face with huge eyes. “But you promised we would be safe and we were! And you fought it, and it was scary, and master dragon Chanyeol was also scary but it was just like you said! But you got hurt!” he exclaimed suddenly, pulling away to look at Baekhyun's arms, his brows furrowing when he didn't find any trace of a wound.

 

“I did, but my friend here, Yixing, healed me, and Chanyeol too! We're good as new now.” Baekhyun smiled reassuringly.

 

Miklus did a strange little bow in Yixing's direction, in lieu of a greeting, suddenly overcome with shyness. It was as if the mention of someone new reminded him that he was in fact surrounded by strange people and their huge dragons and he barely stifled the urge to go hide behind Baekhyun's legs.

 

Meanwhile Yixing smiled his most motherly smile and approached them slowly. “Hi! Miklus, was it? What a nice name. I am Yixing, and this is my dragon, Zitao,” he said, pointing in the direction of the white dragon, who rumbled what was supposed to be a greeting, too tired to really engage. He's never flown such a distance at his top speed before and it took a toll on his body. He just knew he was going to be all sore tomorrow.

 

“You met Rider Luhan,” Yixing continued calmly, “and that's his dragon partner, Sehun. He's probably the fastest dragon in Algaesia, right now.”

 

Miklus's eyes widened and he let out an awed breath, Sehun preening, rustling his wings and shifting though he was barely noticeable in the darkness of the night, his graphite scales camouflaging him well. Only the ball of light that the medic summoned to help him see and mend their wounds allowed to make out his shape.

 

Baekhyun subtly shifted to lean on Chanyeol's side as his body demanded rest. He ignored it, watching happily as his friend interacted with the kid. It was as if he was seeing himself talking to Mirim for the first time. It warmed his heart.

 

Suddenly the boy's face fell and Baekhyun hurriedly tuned back into the conversation.

 

“I don't have parents,” Miklus said, his gaze falling to the ground. “I had them but they died.”

 

“I'm so sorry, young one,” Yixing said, true regret filling his voice. “You must have been very scared today.”

 

“I was! But master Rider Baekhyun said 'It will be alright' and master Dragon Chanyeol said I didn't have to worry! And they were right!” the boy said, brightening a little.

 

“Just 'Baekhyun' is enough, kiddo,” the rider himself said, stifling a laugh at the titles Miklus bestowed upon him and Chanyeol. He only received a wide-eyed look from the child.

 

“But after such an eventful day I think we all should get some rest now, wouldn't you agree?” Yixing piped in again, eyeing Baekhyun's slouched stature. For once, Baekhyun agreed without a fight.

 

“Mm, definitely,” he said. “But lets sit for a few minutes before we go, I don't think we're quite ready yet.”

 

“Y-you're going away _now_? Now-now?” Miklus stuttered, bringing attention to himself. Baekhyun cursed internally as he saw the huge green eyes filling with tears of anxiety.

 

“Or perhaps,” Yixing said with a frown, “we could stay here for the night, get some rest and go home tomorrow.”

 

_I second that,_ Tao grumbled. _Don't be an idiot, Baekhyun. We know you don't like this place but leaving now would be just stupid._

 

“I'm not sleeping on the ground,” Baekhyun grimaced.

 

At that, Miklus gasped and bolted in the direction of the village, leaving Baekhyun blinking in surprise while Yixing smiled. “Maybe you won't have to,” he said.

 

Not even five minutes later, Miklus returned, trotting after Luhan and a huge man Baekhyun recognized as the village's smith. It turned out that upon hearing that Rider Baekhyun didn't have anywhere to sleep and thus considered leaving this very night, the villagers offered them all free beds and food, and sent the smith as their spokesperson to let the Riders know.

 

Chanyeol's thoughts, still tightly interwoven with Baekhyun's own, brightened in happiness that his Rider was being treated right, for once in this place.

 

Baekhyun sighed and graciously accepted their offer, aware that Tao and Yixing were right. Chanyeol had expressed his readiness to go but Baekhyun could feel his exhaustion too and that made up his mind.

 

There was a brief problem with the sleeping arrangements because Chanyeol definitely called the main square, which was the closest to where his Rider would be sleeping, and coincidentally the only place in the village big enough to fit him. Or any other dragon. Tao took this with anxious resignation, Yixing soothing his partner, reminding him that in that moment the three dragons were the most dangerous creatures around. Sehun didn't care whatsoever until Luhan said that between the hard ground and the offered bed, he's going with Baekhyun and Yixing to sleep inside. Sehun refused to be parted from him.

 

It was good that the villagers couldn't hear the resulting squabble or the Riders would lose any kind of respect they gained after dealing with the Shade.

 

In the end Sehun slept with Chanyeol in the main square, curled up tightly with his head under Chanyeol's wing. Tao grumbled at the injustice but remained stationed outside.

 

Next day found the dragons and their respective riders asleep past their usual hour of waking. Luhan and Yixing rose first. Tao soon after them, immediately starting to complain about how bad the state of his scales was going to be and how his muscles hurt. Yixing huffed out a laugh and went to help him deal with his various aches and pains.

 

Next Sehun, who announced that he was going to hunt for their breakfast as soon as Luhan massaged his wing-joints because they hurt like a _bitch_.

 

All the commotion Sehun and the waking village made woke Chanyeol, who yawned hugely before stretching his aching body as best as he could in the limited space the main square provided, and then settled back down, not sleeping anymore but still resting lazily.

 

The last to wake was Baekhyun, due to his stomach rumbling for food. It was brought to him by Miklus, who apparently has been talking to Chanyeol, the only creature that had time for him since the sun rose.

 

Baekhyun was so going to take the kid back to Vroengard with them. Junmyeon wouldn't have anything against-

 

Wait.

 

Junmyeon.

 

The Rider cursed, rapidly inhaling his food and running out to where Yixing was, his body protesting but his heart full of pride and happiness, both his and Chanyeol's, at the respectful and a little fearful greetings he received from the villagers.

 

He hurried past them, however, driven by the fearful realization that hit him during breakfast.

 

“Xing!” he exclaimed as soon as he saw the man.

 

“Good morning, Baekhyun! How are you feeling?” _Good to see you too,_ Tao grumbled after his rider.

 

“Achy but that's not important. We need to report to Junmyeon. Oh man, he's gonna _skin me alive_ for waiting so long to do it, it's been almost twenty four hours!” Baekhyun tried to keep the whimper from his voice.

 

Yixing smiled. “You're right. Lets wait until Sehun and Luhan return and contact him then, before we begin our journey back home.”

 

Junmyeon was a dignified mess when the spell brought his image on the surface of the mirror. It was clear he had spent the night in a constant state of worry. His relief at seeing them all alive and well was palpable even through the mirror. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, and they knew he was thanking all the gods that none of them had died. Junmyeon then asked them a few questions about their well-being and their plan for coming home. They did their best to reassure him. When the conversation ended and Luhan released the spell, Junmyeon had been smiling widely, though his eyes glinted suspiciously.

 

Baekhyun just knew that when they finally came back to Vroengard he and Chanyeol wouldn't get another mission for a good long while, if ever again.

 

Strangely, that thought didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal thanks to @Englishbunnyrocks for being a darling and proofreading everything, as well as being a constant source of the greatest ideas.


End file.
